General rookie guide
Once you guys have figured out your plan of attack with your expenditures, it's time to work on the stadium. Seating Areas: Standing Seats General Seats Pro Seats VIP Seats Standing Seating Areas: Standing Seating areas are the cheapest seats to create, and the cheapest seats to sell for a game. They are the most filled up seating area of your stadium. General Seating Areas: General Seating areas are, in my opinion, the best at creating profit for your team. They are cheap to build, but make you a good amount of money. They may not be filled up all the way, but will help you in the long run. Pro Seating Areas: Pro Seating areas, like General Seating areas, are also a great source of profit. They are a decent price to build. You should start building them no later than Division 5. VIP Seating Areas: VIP Seating areas are a quite expensive seating area at a price of about $4,500,000 per 1k seating area. They may be very expensive to build, but make you loads of money in the long run. They ma sound scary to build, but it is definitely worth it. Accessories: Once you promote to Division 4, you need to have Level 2 accessories, Division 3 needs Level 3 accessories, Division 2 accepts only Level 4 or higher accessories, and Division 1 requires Level 5 accessories. To access the accessories button, go to your Stadium, hold the mouse over Manage, and click Accessories. To upgrade accessories, click the Extend button. You need to have each accessory to have a "Level" accessorized stadium. -Parquet: each level of improvement reduces the possibility of injuries by 2% -Entrances: each level of improvement increases sales profits by 1% -Floodlights: each level of improvement increases revenue from billboards by 5% -Dressing Rooms: each level of improvement improves the motivation of the players by 1% -Scoreboard: each level of improvement increases revenue from billboards by 5% Billboards: After x amount of games or days, you will be offered three billboards from different companies to occupy the billboard space in your Arena. To get to the Billboards screen you do this: Home --> Arena --> Billboards You pick each section. The brighter colored section, the better offers you will get for the Arena. Higher Team Rank = Better Billboard offers During every home game, you will receive your total amount of money from Television money from your Television contract, food from Catering, tickets, and money from Billboards. What You Need to Know: An uneven Stadium is never good. You always want to have an evened out stadium. For a smaller stadium, for example, it could be a 8k Standing, 6k General, 4k Pro, and 2k VIP. This is still considered even and helps jump your income up just enough to make more than you expected. OVERVIEW: In conclusion, building a stadium will be very important to paying your weekly expenses. If you decide to not upgrade your stadium ever, you might as well quit now because as well as we all know, without any source of direct profit, there is no way you can keep up selling a player to pay for your weekly expenses each week. If you start out in division six, you should use that whole season to focus on your stadium and junior players. If you don't have Pro Seats, or at least a full tier with General Seating by the middle of the season of division 5, you need to get on that ASAP (As Soon As Possible). Also, the best way to upgrade your stadium is 7k Standing Seats, 7k General Seats, 6k Pro Seats, and 6k VIP Seats. You can make your stadium anyway you want, but this is the standard. Just try not to make 26k VIP Seats, 26k Standing Seats, etc. You need the same general amount of seating areas. This will help bring up your income of your stadium. Also, the weaker team you play, the less income you earn. If you are in division six, and you play at home against a division one team, your stadium will almost be packed. If you are in division one, and you play at home against a division 6 team, your stadium will still have some supporters, just not as many as you would in a regular league game against other division one teams. Best way to get good prices is to keep the prices very low for one game. And raise them by 1-2 euros/dollars until each part of your stadium is full. Or, you can pay 25 Golden Balls to "Optimize" your stadium ticket prices which allows maximum income from your home game that following day/same day.